


Unannounced

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [24]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adults, Banter, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Denial of Feelings, Far Future, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Enemy Lovers, Hurt No Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Light Sadism, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He’s been fighting off monsters forgodknows how long.





	Unannounced

**Author's Note:**

> I still absolutely love Baby Batjokes and I cannot wait fro more of them next season. At least we better get more of them! It's the final season! I'm sad that this show will be over but I've had a wonderful time. If you love this ship too, come give a shout on here! Any thoughts/comments are so welcomed!

 

*

He's been fighting off monsters for _god_ knows how long now.

During the late autumn, when most of Gotham is still lurking in total darkness, Bruce narrowly avoids capture and decapitation by a creature deemed Man-Bat and Jonathon Crane battling each other and him. Every villain has their own territory to claim.

Bruce patrols the streets in the evening vigilantly, and hides out during sunrise.

There's running water in this cramped apartment, left with overturned and dusty furniture, as well as closets and drawers raided by thieves. He peels off his mask and armor-thick gear, careful about his torn, bloodied stitches on his lower neck.

Heat feels nice against his aching muscles. He stands under the spray of murky-smelling water, naked and scarred, as clouds of visible steam envelope him. There's silence until Bruce snaps out of his daze for a moment, hearing a soft, nearly inaudible squeak of boot-sole against a tile. Bruce doesn't react, feeling the light press of a dagger nudging his jaw.

"It's good to see you again, Bruce…" Jeremiah's voice remains conversational, tinged with huskiness, as he eases Bruce's head to lean and arch backwards towards him, nearly out of the shower. " _I've missed this…_ "

"Can't say I feel the same," Bruce mumbles, calmly grasping around the dagger until his skin breaks, leaving drizzles of bright red.

For some reason, that's why Jeremiah drops his weapon, narrowing his yellow-green eyes and snatching onto Bruce's waist, heaving them against the shower wall. He doesn't want to fight it, rocking back on the soaked-wet material of Jeremiah's trousers, feeling Jeremiah's mouth suckling marks right above Bruce's stitches. Jeremiah _hurt_ someone Bruce cares deeply about.

He can never forgive him.

Bruce winces, two of Jeremiah's fingers pinching on his hip, inching over his buttock and clenching hard.

 _Never_.

*

 


End file.
